Jeremy Horn
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 185 205 | reach = | style = Freestyle Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Salt Lake City, Utah | team = Elite Performance | rank = | yearsactive = 1996–present MMA | mmawins = 84 | mmakowins = 19 | mmasubwins = 53 | mmadecwins = 12 | mmalosses = 19 | mmakolosses = 2 | mmasublosses = 8 | mmadeclosses = 9 | mmadraws = 5 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = 202 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jeremy Graham Horn (born August 25, 1975) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He is one of the most experienced fighters in the sport with a professional record of 84–19–5.http://www.sherdog.com/fightfinder/fightfinder.asp?FighterID=202 Mixed martial arts His early martial arts training was under Robert Bussey's Warrior International founder, Robert Bussey. Horn earned a RBWI black belt under Bussey in 1992, and spent most of his career with the Miletich Fighting Systems team in Iowa, and is currently training in Salt Lake City, Utah with Elite Performance, the team that he created. Horn's notable victories include Gilbert Yvel, Forrest Griffin, Dean Lister, David Loiseau, Travis Fulton, Chael Sonnen (x3) and Chuck Liddell. He also fought to a draw against UFC Hall Of Famer Dan Severn at Extreme Challenge 7 in 1997. Horn defeated the eventual light heavyweight champion and UFC star Chuck Liddell via Arm-Triangle Choke at UFC 19. Liddell later avenged his loss to Horn at UFC 54 in the fourth round, when the fight was stopped after Horn told the referee he could no longer see. At a September 9, 2006 International Fight League show Horn lost to Matt Lindland in the second round, due to strikes. After the fight Horn announced that he would be taking a break from fighting. He returned from this break when he beat Falaniko Vitale by Split Decision at the IFL Oakland Show. Horn openly discusses how he often likes to fight more than he likes to win. Although technically very talented, he feels he often lacks the motivation and focus to perform at his best.http://www.sherdog.com/Videos/Videos.asp?v_id=1048 Horn has never been graded in BJJ even though many state he has black belt level ju-jitsu. He prefers to train in catch wrestling so he's actually a white belt in BJJ despite winning 52 of his 100 fights by submission. After his second victory over Frank Trigg, Matt Hughes credited Jeremy Horn for teaching him most of what he knows about submissions. He recently fought his 100th MMA fight, losing to Jorge Santiago by way of a triangle choke at 3:02 of the 1st round. On January 9, 2008, it was announced by the UFC that Horn would replace Thales Leites in a fight against Nate Marquardt at UFC 81. This was the first time that Horn has fought in the UFC in over a year.http://www.mmaweekly.com/absolutenm/templates/dailynews.asp?articleid=5427 Horn lost to Nate Marquardt in the second round by a standing guillotine choke. His last fight for UFC, against Brazilian Jiu Jitsu ace Rousimar Palhares at UFC 93 in Dublin, Ireland which ended in a loss by unanimous decision. Shortly after the UFC released Horn from his contract. He then fought at Adrenaline MMA 3 in which he defeated Chris Davis by rear naked choke at 4:17 in round 1. Jeremy took on journeyman and veteran Jason Guida in the main event of "Arena Rumble" winning by arm triangle in the first round. Horn fought Joe Trujillo in the main event of Rocky Mountain Nationals “Stars of MMA," he won by first round keylock. The win gives him three in a row since his departure from the UFChttp://www.sherdog.com/news/news/weekend-rundown-horn-notches-52nd-submission-20680 Then in January he fought against Victor Moreno in which he won by submission in the very first round, with this win he has gone 4-0 since his departure from the UFC. Horn is currently set to face ex-UFC fighter Jake Rosholt on April 16th. MMA record Notes and references External links * * MiddleEasy.com Interview * Jeremy Horn's store on Trusoldier.com * Tru Soldier Category:1975 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people fr:Jeremy Horn ja:ジェレミー・ホーン pt:Jeremy Horn